Private School Rebels
by BadChicK247
Summary: Bella Swan has been into the wild life forever, but when her mother sends her to live with her dad and go to private school, everthing changes.Not.Bella will play a more dangerous game because these rich kids are anything but innocent.They're rich rebels.
1. New town same rules

_Hi, Here is another story. Please read and review and tell me if you like it.

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep_

My arm swung over and hit my blaring alarm clock off. Sleepily I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I so did not think my mom was serious when she said she was sending me to live with my dad so I could attend a private academy. Let's restart this shall we.

My name is Bella Swan and I am seriously fucked up. My mom got pregnant by Charlie Swan the police chief when she was 18. She had a royally screwed up daughter Isabella. Thats me. I grew up with my mom in Flordia but I got into too much trouble. I hung with a bad crowd and got into fights daily. I smoked pot and drank like there was no tomorrow. Renee tried to fix me, but I was stuck on bad girl life. It was innocent until I started fucking guys like a bus. Get off one, hop on another. I pretty much got away with anything until Renee put her foot down when I got expelled for a multiple charge. I was caught fucking someone whose name I do not remember behind the bleachers in the gym and cursed out the teacher. Then I proceeded to fight with the guy's girlfriend.

So they kicked me out and Renee said she had enough and sent me to Forks, Washington to attend a private academy and live with my father. So here I am the definition of trashy slut attending a rich bitch uppity school with a bunch of uptight my car is better than your's fuckers. Sighing and rubbing my eyes I got up and went to the bathroom. I stepped in the falling shower water and hissed as the steaming water hit my skin. Stepping out I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room.

My room which consisted of a queen sized bed in the center covered in black sheets with red swirls facing a 36 inch television which was placed on a dresser. Next to that was my desk wth my computer. On the side of my bed was a nightstand with my phone, clock, and a picture of me and my friends that we took at a party. A window on the left wall and the door was on the right and in between the dresser and door was a full lenght mirror and a closet. It was definitely better than my room in Flordia.

After I dried off I stepped into some black lace panties and a black strapless bra. As I looked over the uniform I had to wear I groaned. The uniform policy was clear,

_Females must wear our_

_#336 black plaid skirt or pants_

_white blouse_

_black shoes_

_If accessories are worm must be cordinating wth school colors_

_Ties are optional, but must be black if worn_

And dont even get me started on the rules. It was basically no breathing, no talking, no laughing, no life. The uniform wasnt so bad since I spiced the shit up. What used to be preppy virgin uniform was now Bella's version. I put on the black plaid skirt which stopped 4 inches above the knee. Instead of a white blouse I had on a white tank top and left it untucked. Another rule was clothes should be neatly worn. It didnt say it had to be, it said it should be. I do alot of thing I shouldnt do. Now for shoes I had on black lace up heel boots that went mid calf. They were black so I was following the rule. The tie was just ugh..no words for this shit. I slung it around my neck and tied it. Shit, I nearly choked myself so I loosened it alot. It was so loose I could just take it off over my head without undoing it.

Hair. I loved my hair. I mean dont get me wrong I loved everything else on me, I wasnt ugly. Not to toot my own horn but I was actually pretty and fine. Toot Toot. But my hair is what I loved most. It was a light brown color and it fell thick and straight down my back to my ass. My bang was full straight and nearly covered my eyes. It was perfect. After I blowdried it I brushed it until it shined and let it fall down my back and around my shoulders and my bang plopped perfectly at my eyelids.

For accessories I threw on some black hoops and some fishnet arm warmers and a thick black bangle on my left arm. I checked myself in the mirror and liked what I saw and grabbed my bag. Taking two steps at a time I descended the stairs.

"Charlie" I called. Im not really into calling mommy and daddy. I looked around and saw a note on the table.

_Bella, I had to go to work_

_early and I'll be late coming_

_home. I hope you have_

_a great first day. Your _

_new blackberry is next to the note_

_and your other present is in the driveway._

_Love you, Dad_

My eyes travelled next to the note where sure enough was a touchscreen blackberry. Excited I grabbed it and turned it on. It was already programmed with my friends numbers and already ready for action. My other present was in the driveway so I threw my phone in my bag and ran outside. I stared at my gift. It was a silver Yamaha motorcycle. I squealed and ran over to it. My fingers gently ran along it like it was a masterpiece. I threw my bag in the seat trunk and hopped on. As I revved the engine I threw on my helmet and sped away. The exilerating feeling you get when you soar through town is amazing. I rolled into school and immediately got the attention people wondering who the new girl was. I did a 360 turn and parked.

"Time to rule this bitch" I said as I got off of the bike. I whipped my helmet off and shook out my hair so it was perfect again. Guys were staring open mouthed and some were even drooling. There was one section that caught my attention. 5 people, 3 guys and 2 girls were standing front and center with a posture saying they owned the place so dont try no shit. Their uniforms were like mine, redecrated some would say. They were flanked by several others whom Im guessing were the wanna bees, B class, servants. The 5 were obviously the shit and they were looking at me with curiousity so I just grabbed my bag and walked inside to the office.

"Excuse me" I said politely to the plump lady at the front desk. She just ignored me.

"Hey lady" I said rather rudely. I have manners but this bitch was pushing it. She looked up startled and plastered on a fake smile.

"May I help you dear" she said throught clenched teeth.

"Yeah Im Bella Swan and Im new" I answered. Realization dawned on her face. Yeah bitch im the chief's daughter and I could have your ass thrown in jail.

"Oh yes Bella I have your scheduele and a map of the school right here" she said handing me a bunch of papers. I took them from her and looked at them.

"Have a nice day" she said and went back to typing.

"Whatever fat ass" I muttered as I walked out. I stared at the map like it was Frech because I certainly could not read it.

"Hi you need some help" a voice asked. I looked p from the map to see a beach blond ken barbie wanna be smiling at me.

"Um could you just tell me how to get to the bathroom, locker 504, and I'll figure the rest." I asked turning the map upside down hoping that would make it more understandable. It didnt.

"Uhm well locker 504 is on the 5th floor and the girls bathroom is right across." he said still smiling that stupid ass smile.

"Thanks, Ive been standing in this hallway forever" I said. He grabbed my hand.

"Im Mike would you like me to take you" he asked still fucking smiling. I just wanted to knock it off.

"No I'll manage" I said yanking my hands from his. He should change his name from Mike to Golden retriever because he acted like a puppy.

"Whats your name" he called to my retrieving back. I didnt answer just walked up stairs. I barged in the bathroom wheezing. Them stairs are a bitch. What school do you know has 7 floors. I just walked up 5 fucking flights of stairs. I need a water break. I just lost about 3 pounds. I looked up and saw I barged in on a guy and 3 girls sniffing a line of coke.

I tried not to roll my eyes at my stupidity. Of course these rich goody two shoe kids werent goody two shoes. They were spoiled brats who got away with everything because of their money. I recognized the guy as one of the it guys and the 3 girls were the wannabe ones.

"You mind we're busy" the guy said.

"Hey dick weed if you couldnt read this bathroom says ladies. I have just as much a right to be here as you. So if im ruining your high read my lips. I dont give a fuck" I said holding my chin high.

The guy looked at a loss for words and the girls looked surprised. I guess no one ever stood up to one of the elite.

"Arent you the new girl" he asked.

"Yep Bella swan" I announced proudly. His eyes raked over my body and I think he liked what he saw.

"Emmett McCarty" he stated. I looked him over and damn thank the Lord for his mother and father. The guy was huge, not fat like lard ass in the office but muscular like he was on steroids. He was ripped. He had short curly air and his dimples could make you kiss his feet. Panty dropper for sure.

"You know you're hot" he said looking at me again.

"I know, you're sex in a tie too" I smirked. He laughed. Ive never been shy.

"So cheif of police daughter the trouble maker right" he asked taking one more snort and leaving the girls to come by me.

"Fuckin right" I said.

"Whats your first class" he asked. I pulled out my scheduele.

"English" I answered putting it back up.

"Youre in luck, me too" he said smiling. We walked out and everyone stared. I guess they werent used to the new girl fitting in so quick. But I wasnt stupid enough to believe I would be accepted by these rich kids.

"Shit" I mumbled. He turned to look at me.

"What" he asked.

"Im too damn tired to walk up and down these fucking stairs. English is in room 325 and Im on the 7th floor. Im lazy." I pouted. He laughed and crouched down in front of me.

"Get on" he said. I squealed and hopped on his back and placed my arms around his neck.

"You'll get used to it" he said walking down the stairs. We reached the classroom and he put me down.

"Thanks Em" I said. I looked and saw all of them in the class. Emmett took a seat in the middle and motioned for me to sit next to him. I put my bag on the back of the chair and slid down.

A little short spike haired girl turned around and smiled. "Hi Im Alice Brandon and this is Jasper Hale" she said pointing next to her. He turned around and winked. I'll be fucking him soon. "Behind you is Edward Cullen and next to him is Rosalie Hale" she said nodding in their direction. I turned and saw the hottest girl Ive ever seen.

"You're hot" Rosalie said looking me up and down and licking her lips.

"Im straight" I blurted out. What else was I to say when a hot girl hit on me.

"So am I" she answered.

"But you just hit on me" I stammered confused.

"I know" she said. Well I might as well play along. What the hell, I could even have fun.

"For the record you're hot too" I said looking her over.

"I know" she smirked.

"Cocky" I asked

"Very" she said winking. I smirked and looked at Emmett who was grinning like a big idiot.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear "If I was straight before she sure as hell made me question whether Im straight now." He started chuckling. I turned back around to Edward. He was too gorgeous it was a crime. He smiled a crooked smile at me and his green eyes looked straight into my brown ones. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Im Edward" he said. "Bella" I said shaking his hand. Smooth bastard. He tooke extra time letting go of my had rubbing it on the way down and smirked. Player. I bet he made all girls get weak in the knees because mine were sure as hell melting. I turned back around and listened to this hairy ass man go on about Literature.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing_

My head jumped up as I heard the bell signaling next class. Did I go to sleep. I looked over and saw Emmett drooling on his desk. I nudged him and he jumped up.

"What what" he asked looking around wiping saliva from his mouth.

"We slept through class" I said gathering my things.

"Bella come on come walk with me and Rosalie" Alice said coming to grab my hands. I ran after her. Me her and Rosalie all linked arms with me in the middle and Rose on my left, Alice on my right. The guys came up behind us. Emmett came right up behind me and slid his hands up my skirt. I squealed and smacked him on the chest. He was in the middle with Jasper on his right and Edward on his left and we all strolled down the hallway. I got stares from people watching us. I guess they werent used to the new poor girl fitting in with the IT crowd so fast.

Well I did cause Im Bella Swan bitch! And Im taking over.

* * *

_OOOh she's taking over huh. We'll see. You have to play their game and win to take over. Please review so i could write another chapter. No reviews=no chapter. so if you wanna read more review! xoxo mia_


	2. Rules

_Thankyou to my reviewers. I really appreciated them. Jennifer Faith I do not think you ar a bitch, I think you are a God send. I would like you to keep correcting my story until you get pissed because there is nothing left to correct. Mjb44 in time dear, all in due time. And thanks to Hammerwammer, Beccamarie56, and Priscila Culllen. My very first 5 reviewers. Keep reviewing. Chapter 2. This is kinda like a place holder. Chapter 3 is going to be much longer with more details and different point of views. Read and Review._

* * *

_And Weezy transform a good girl to a freak  
I can transform ya  
I can I can transform ya  
Anything you want  
I can I can get it for ya  
Get my baby girl she could know I did it for ya  
I can trans I can trans I can transform ya  
Shoes you got it got it  
Bags you got it got it  
Cars you got it got it  
M-M-Money you got it got it  
I can transform ya I can I can transform ya  
Anything you want I can I can get it for ya_

I was currently listening to Transform Ya by Chris Brown staring at the picture that currently resided on my nightstand next to my other picture of my friends. This new picture was of me, Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie was in the middle with her leg out stretched, knee bent and head turned towards me. Alice was on her right with her head on Rosalie's shoulder and one knee bent and covering her other leg and her hand was around Rosalie's waist. I was on Rosalie's left with my hands on my hip which was jutted out half behind Rosalie and my head tilted to the side. All of our heads were together and none of us were smiling yet we still looked beautiful and dangerous.

School went great. The classes passed by in a blur. Every class I had was with atleast one of my new friends. During the 9 hours that I spent with these spoiled brats I've come to realize one thing. It's better to be on their side.

"Bella" I heard my dad call followed by the door slamming. I rolled of my bed and jogged down the stairs.

"Hey" I said leaning against the counter.

"Hey how was school" he asked.

"Fine"

"Well um okay" he said walking up the stairs. He was never really social.

_Toot that thang up mamii make it roll  
once you pop, pop lock it for me girl get low  
if yo mama gave it to you, baby girl let it show  
once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh) _

I ran upstairs as I heard my phone ringing.

"What" I answered as I sat down on my bed and tried to solve this damn equation I've been working on for 8 minutes.

"Hello to you to" Rosalie's smoothe and sultry sex voice floated through the phone.

"Like I said before, what"

"Look bitch, get over to my house, we need to talk." she said then hung up. I looked at the phone and threw it on my bed. Where the fuck does she live.

_Beep Beep _

My eyes traveled to the phone screen as it beeped. There was a text.

_3785 Parker Lane. Go down the main street and turn left on Parker. Big glass house. you cant miss it. xoxo bitch._

My eyes rolled as I read the message. My keys were in my hands and I was ready to leave until I noticed what I was wearing. Red drawstring shorts and a black tank. This will not do. My keys fell out of my hand as I dropped my shorts and pulled my top off. After going through my closet I pulled on a bebe tank top with the letters overlappng and it stopped just below my belly button with some cut off denim shorts and black high heel suede boots. I shook my hair and ran my fingers through it to put it in place and grabbed my keys and ran downstairs.

"Hey where you going at this hour" Charlie asked as I tried to leave.

"Um a friend's. I'll be back soon" I said hurrying out the door trying to aviod more questions. I hopped on my bike and rode down the main street and turned on Parker. Houses passed in a blur and she was right, I didnt miss her house. It was the biggest one and made of glass for goodness sake. As I parked my bike I realized Alice was already here. I walked up the path and rung the doorbell. No one answered so I opened the door, yes it was unlocked, and waltzed right in like I owned the place.

"Hello" I called.

"Up here" I heard Rosalie yell. I walked up the stairs and walked into the open room. Wow, to say I was shocked was an understatement. Her room looked like a palace room. There are no words for it.

"It's about time you got here, we've been waiting for ever" Rosalie said rather rudely.

"Fuck you" I replied and as she turned her head to glare at me I winked. She was sitting at the foot of her canopy bed on the floor leaning onto Alice's legs who was sitting on the bed behind her. As Rosalie leaned her head in Alice's lap I realized something. Alice was the cute one while Rose was the sexy one yet they both were as evil as Satan himself.

"Bella" Alice said as I walked and plopped down in a bean bag chair and stretched my long legs out in front of me.

"Yes" I answered.

"Well we just wanted to fill you in on some rules." she said stroking Rosalie's hair.

"Rules" I questioned.

"Yes" she clarified.

"Shoot"

"Well first you have to know that you can trust us. We do absolutely anything and everything with each other. The guys too. We tell each other everything and have no fears. We're pratically sisters and brothers. When you are with us you should have your head held so fucking high you could see the sky. Stay looking sexy and keep guys wanting more. Be a bitch and a tease. Dont be afraid. You have an attitude. Use it. Make girls envy you, worship you, respect you, but make them fear you also. Make guys want you, have them eating out of the palm of your pretty little hands. And one more thing, dont ever ever ever turn your back on us. Never takes sides against us. Once your in the only way out is hell so dont cross our fucking path. Are we clear dear" she said in an unbothered voice.

"Crystal bitch" was my calm reply. I could do all of that. Hell Im already a juvenile deliquent slut, lets add a freaky kinky popular bitch to the mix.

"Good" thet said in unison.

"So Fork's fuck bunnies, is there anything else out of the rich bitch handbook I should know about." I asked in a bored tone.

"You arent a virgin are you" Rosalie asked her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Havent been for a while" I replied. My eyes wandered to them again and they looked so erotic. You know what they say. If you cant beat em, join em.

"So anything else." I asked.

"Yes keep a low profile. Maintain grades and appearances. Sneaky is the key bitch. You could fuck the whole football team, just make sure you keep up appearances." Rosalie said.

"Wow you have a way with words huh" I asked amazed.

"Yep" she popped the p.

"You know Rosie here has fucked the football and soccer team and half of the basketball team. Some nerds for homework, teachers for A's, and well half of the school." Alice giggled.

"You're worse than me" I said in amazement. She just shrugged and leaned back into Alice.

"See your ass later" Alice asked.

"At school, bye Ali, peace you slut" I yelled walking out.

"Whore" I heard Rosalie call as I walked out the house. I hopped on my bike and sped home.

While sneaking in I glanced at Charlie who was knocked out in the recliner chair. I tip toed upstairs and silently shut my bedroom door behind me. I fell onto my bed and rolled over. I thought about Rosalie and how for some strange reason I felt me and her would be doing some bad things, Alice and how such a girly girl could be suck a shark, Japer how he was so cool and sexy, Emmett how I will most certainly be fucking him soon and Edward, how he was a hot arrogant sexy prick man whore who I wanted to screw so bad.

Oh well, we'll see. Tomorrow's Friday and I am sure I will not be bored.

* * *

_So what did you think. Did I have grammatical mistakes :) Please tell me if i did. I never did pay attention in english class. It was the teacher's fault. If she wasn"t so damn boring. Anyway review and give me suggestions. The more you review the more I write. If you dont review I will have Bella run off with some homeless man and have all the guys turn gay. Soo review because I so dont want those very sexy guys liking other very sexy guys. LOL. Luv ya._


	3. Let the Games begin

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, 3rd chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and my helper. You know who you are. There was a lemon in here, but being the bitch that i am, I took it out! Haha. Also I had a question asking whether Bella thought of her self as a slut. Well she knows she is, so she feels no need to hide it. It's starting to get deep. Enjoy.

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Glancing at my clock I groaned. It was too damn early.

_Beep Beep_

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered swinging my arm and hitting the off button. Thank God, it stopped! I looked down at the floor where there were 2 bottles of scotch. I woke up groggy. Maybe because of my late night snack. Oh, right, school time. Great! I hopped up and made my way to the bathroom.

After showering, and doing my morning routine, I wrapped a towel around me and headed back to my room. I pulled some white, lacey boy shorts and a matching bra from my drawers and pulled on my skirt. I put my top on, leaving it untucked and decided to wear a black vest. I rummaged through my closet for my vest, not the school's ugly duckling vest, and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned.

My tie went on next, tied loose and hung low and then I proceeded to pull on my boots. For my hair I had a messy, sex hair look and placed a black headband on and some hoops. I threw on some black eyeliner and lipgloss. Where are my damn keys. They were on the floor. I scooped them up, grabbed my bag, and ran down stairs.

"Bye dad," I called walking out the door.

"Bye Bells,"

I was about to go to my bike when I heard a horn hunk. My head whipped around and right there was a shiny, red, convertible.

"Come on poor, little, rich girl," Rosalie called from the front seat. I ran to the car and hopped in the back seat and sat up on the trunk, so my feat were on the seat.

"Hey, bitch, watch the upholstery," Rosalie yelled over the blaring music.

"Hey," I greeted Alice who was in the passenger's seat. She nodded her head and cranked up the stereo.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you  
OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_

We pulled into the parking lot right next to a huge jeep. She came to an abrupt stop and I jerked foward.

"Watch it, bitch!" I said to Rosalie.

"Get out the car, whore," she grinned stepping out.

"Takes one to know one," I replied jumping out and meeting them on the side. I just realized what they were wearing.

Rosalie's uniform consisted of some high heel, peep toe stilettos, a plaid skirt that was barely there, half unbuttoned shirt, and black dangle earrings. Her hair fell in blond, wavy curls down her back.

Alice's uniform had some high heel Mary Janes, a white, scoop neck, cropped top that stopped just below her breasts, her skirt was just above her knees and she had on some black studs and several black bracelets, and her hair was spiked and shiny.

The three of us strutted to class, a path clearing as we walked by. When we parted through crowds I'm not saying we couldn't be approached, I guess they just didn't want to. They knew not to fuck with us. We were unfuck withable. Hey, it's a word in my dictionary. We were in charge.

Guys were wolf whistling at us as we walked by, and I was just soaking it in. I loved it. We saw Emmett and Jasper walking towards us and damn if they didn't look hot.

"Hey guys," Alice said blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"Hey ladies," Jasper said, his accent showing.

"Jaz, Em," Rosalie nodded.

"What's happening," I said. Emmett had a big smirk on his face, and then before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulder.

He had one arm around my legs with his hand firmly placed on my ass. Since my skirt was short, I knew everybody had a great view of my ass.

"Nice undies," Alice chirped giggling. See I told you.

"Forget the undies, look at the ass," Jasper said.

"Yes, look a it," Rosalie said and then she came and started rubbing my bum.

"Look guys, I know I have a nice ass, but I would rather it not be on display to this whole school," I said, my request muffled by Emmett's back.

"No problem," Emmett laughed and dropped me to my feet.

We walked into class and Edward was already there, flirting his ass off with Lauren and Jessica, who were showing as much clevage as those tight ass shirts would allow. We took our seats, and I tried not to stare, but failed miserably. Where the hell is the teacher, class was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. I tried to distract myself and started doodling on my binder, but it wasn't working. I don't know why I'm so bothered by this.

I looked back up and saw he was sitting next to Lauren, she whispering something in his ear that put the biggest smirk on his face. He caught my eye and we just stared at each other, and then the bastard smirked and winked at me. The nerve. The teacher never came and classes rolled by quickly.

Luchtime came around and I was seated next to Rosalie, whose thigh was touching mine and Emmett was on my other side with his hand on my knee. Jasper was across from Rosalie, Edward and then Alice. Jasper kicked me from across the table and I glared up at him.

"What," I hissed. He smirked and tossed a bottle of EnJ. I nodded my head and poised it to my mouth, tilted my neck back, and drained the bottle. I swiped my mouth with the back of my hand and tossed the empty bottle back to Jasper.

"Wow," he said staring at the empty bottle.

"Well I'll see you uppity assholes later, Im ditching," I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

"I'm coming with you," Emmett said jumping up and following me. I looked back and winked at Edward. Payback's a bitch.

We walked to his jeep and chilled in the trunk listening to music and drinking beer.

_Some say the x make the sex spec-tacular,  
Let me lick you from yo neck to yo back  
Then ya, shiverin', tongue deliverin'  
Chills up that spine, that ass is mine  
Skip the wine and the candlelight, no Cristal tonight  
If its alright wit' you, we fuckin (that's cool)  
Deja vu, the blunts sparked, finger fuckin in the park  
Pissy off Bacardi Dark  
Remember when I used to play between yo legs  
You begged for me to stop because you know where it would head  
Straight to yo mother's bed  
At the Mariott, we be lucky if we find a spot next to yo sister  
Damn I really miss the way she used to rub my back when I hit that  
Way she used to giggle when yo ass would wiggle  
Now I know you used to sweets at the Parker Meridian, trips to the Carribean  
But tonight, no ends_

After I finished mine, I threw it to the side and crawled up to Emmett. I took the bottle from his hands and threw it out the car.

"What the fuck, I was drinking that!" he yelled.

I straddled him and bent down to kiss his neck.".," I muttered. He grabbed my hips and brought me to straddle him. His hands were roaming under my skirt and I was running my hands up and down his back. He grabbed my face and roughly kissed me. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I felt something very big and hard rubbing against my core, through my panties. My fingers ran through his hair and I yanked his head back. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. He yanked my hair right back and a moan escaped my lips.

"You like it rough huh?" he whispered in my ear. He brought my face back up to kiss him and the a loud knock scared the shit out of me. I jumped up, hit my head, and fell back. I looked up to see Jasper's smirking face in the window. Emmett opened the trunk and slammed his hands against the floor. The whole car shook. If Jasper didn't interupt, the car would have been broken.

"What the fuck man?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Look you horny fucker, I just came to get Bella. Rosalie's havig a bitch fit and she demanded you be there. I think you should hurry up La Bella before the crazy bitch chops off everyone's balls and feeds them to her cat." he said to me.

"Rosalie has a cat" I asked. I dont remember seeing a cat

"Yeah, just not the animal kind," he said. Emmett started laughing. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car and made my way to Rosalie who was sitting in her car.

"What the fuck is your problem, you have steam coming from you head" I joked leaning against the car.

"That little slut is here" she growled.

"What slut" I asked.

"Nicki London" she hissed.

"Who is that" I asked.

"Get in" she demanded. I hopped in and she sped to her house. When we entered her room I laid across the bed horizontally and Alice came and laid vertically behind me with her feet on my legs. Rosalie was pacing in front of us hissing profanities.

"Calm down Rose," Alice tried.

"No, the bitch has the nerve to show her face at _MY _school. The little whore!" she hissed.

"Um am I missing something, who is this Nicki London?" I asked confused.

"Nicki London stole Rosalie's boyfriend during the summer" Alice told me. I turned to look at her, seeing I wasn't going to get any info from Rose, who was throwing a temper tantrum.

"We were all best friends, before you came, it was me, Rose and Nicki. Rose was going with some rich drummer, Chad, and at a party she caught Nicki giving him a blow job. He broke up with Rose and started dating Nicki and she would like flaunt him. She didn't even feel bad. They would get into heated arguments all the time and one day she just left. We did alot of shit together though. She was our best friend and she left before we could ever get revenge" Alice explained with a frown on her face and angry eyes.

"Well, um, how does she look?" I asked. If he broke up with Rosalie for this girl, then either she must be drop dead gorgeous, or she could give a mind blowing blow job.

"There's a picture in here somewhere" Alice said handing me a photo album. I flipped through the pages. There were pictures of Alice and Rose, Rose and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper, all the guys, everybody together without me, then everybody together with me, then the pic I had in my room of all 3 of us, then there was a pic of Rose and Alice with this girl, and a pic with everybody and the girl.

She was about 5'5" and had blond hair with pink highlights. Because her eyes were heavily lined with black, it brought out her green pupils. She had on a leather, lace up, bustier and a mini skirt. She was up against a fence, with one leg hooked on it and her hands clinging to it.

"Wow," I said.

"I know, she's hot, but she will be destroyed, and I need you guys help," Rosalie said looking at us with determination.

"Im in," Alice said. They looked at me expectantly.

"What's the plan?" I asked and they both smiled.

"Let the damage begin," Rosalie said rubbing her hands together and smiling.

* * *

_Ooooooh what are thoses three going to do. I will warn you now, the things they do are cruel and heartless and Bella will have to cope with being mean because she wouldn't want that to happen to her. If I was Nicki, I would watch out. Reviews are love. Review Review Review. How was my grammar? :)_


	4. Bet! What the fuck? Nicki

_Hi new chapter already. I told you, if I get reviews, I write faster! Soooo I have a cocern questioning Bella's slutty ways. Well this chapter is the best I can do to kind of reduce her slutness. As for her being a bitch, that will not change. So if you don't like it, too damn bad. Read and review. Oh and um I haven't did a disclaimer yet. Is that even mandatory. Well um I'm not S.M and I don't own Twilight, I'm just renting the characters for my story. That is the disclaimer for every chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

I was woken by a horrible beeping sound. I swear, if I ever meet the person who invented alarms I will kick their ass. God, I have a horrible hangover and that screeching noise made my headache worse. Why, you ask, do I have a horrible hangover? Well, after finding out how I was going to take part in ruining a girl's life, I heard a banging noise against the wall. It stopped, but then 3 minutes later I hear some one screaming like a crazy bitch.

Alice and Rosalie went out to go somewhere, and Emmett and Jasper are gone, so it must be Rose's dad and her mom or Edward and some bitch.

"Edwaaaaaard!" the bitch screamed. Okay, so we know Edward is fucking the brains out of some poor girl. I could feel, against the wall, the force of him slamming her against the headboard. I turned some music on to drown them out, but she was too damn loud. She sounded like she was in labor. After 2 hours, I got frustrated and banged on the wall.

"Hey, Bitch, I know it feels good, but shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Where the fuck are Rosalie and Alice and why is Edward screwing some girl at someone else's house. What the fuck is wrong with these people. After 3 more hours, yes hours, Rose and Alice were still not home and Edward was still banging the bitch. The walls were vibrating. I swear it felt like an earthquake, except it was just a fuckquake.

After 30 more minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I walked down to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something, anything to make me able to drown out the noises. I can't believe he's still going. He's like the energizer bunny. I found the liquor cabinet and poured a big ass glass of vodka. I was drinking my ass off until I heard someone behind me. I turned around, shocked to see him standing there, relieved because I thought the fucking was over, irritated because he was smiling.

"Wow......what drives a girl to drink at 12am?" he asked coming closer to me, with nothing but boxers on. DO NOT STARE!

"Maybe it was the endless screaming of that physcotic bitch upstairs," I said annoyed.

"That could be you, you know," he said, sounding very seductive. KEEP YOU LEGS CLOSED. LEGS DO NOT OPEN!

"Sorry, but I can find better. Plus, I don't even want you," I said. LIAR LIAR LIAR. I was lying my ass off. Just seeing him, standing there in boxers made me want to place a big ass sign saying Insert Here Now on my vagina.

"Oh really," he said stepping closer.

"Yes, really, and plus, I don't want to have to fake my orgasims like the bitch was doing up there." I said. BUYA. Sensitive spot. His eyes turned angry and he stepped closer.

"I bet you couldn't resist me. How would you like a little bet?" he asked stepping really close. I don't like where this is going, but I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

"What kind of bet?" I asked taking a big gulp of my drink.

"I bet you will give in to me, and let me fuck you. You really can't resist someone as rich as me, can you? It would really benefit you, and I might give you a little tip if it was good." he said smirking.

"Look, you son of a bitch, I'm not a little needy skank, I bet I will never give into you." I replied. Bastard!

"We'll see, oh, and you can't have sex," he said, wearing that crooked smile that got panties to drop like there was a fire. I just stood there, dumfounded.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me when and when not to fuck!" I yelled.

"I won't either. It's a part of the bet." he said. Oh.

"Bet?" he asked holding out his hand. I looked down at it. Nooo not IT! I meant his hand you perverts.

"Bet." I replied taking his hand. 2 hours after that happened, Thing 1 and Thing 2 came home claiming they were taking care of everything at school, to make sure everyone understood the rules, with Nicki. Then, we proceeded to drink tons of vodka and gin. I got home at about 5am, with Rose driving while she's drunk, we got through a 30 minute drive in 10 minutes. I feared for my life. The crazy ho.

So now that brings me to where I am now. Waking up, at 3pm, with a massive headache. The only reason I set my alarm was because Alice and Rosalie are taking me on a shopping spree. I made my way down stairs, running my fingers through my hair and ate a bowl of frosty flakes. Charlie was already gone. Then, I heard my phone.

_Toot that thang up mamii make it roll  
once you pop, pop lock it for me girl get low  
if yo mama gave it to you, baby girl let it show  
once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh) _

"Hello?" I said, sleep evident in my voice.

"Bellaaaa!" I heard yell over the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked.

"I'm hurt, you honestly don't remember your bestest dude friend?" the voice said.

"Tyy!" I yelled. Ty was my best guy friend. He was the hottest guy in the school, too bad he was gay.

"Yes, bitch, it's me. How's private school?" he asked, saying private school with disgust.

"Fucked up," I replied.

"Oh, well, Bye!" he yelled, then proceeded to hang up on me. That guy or girl, or whatever you want to call him or her, was always weird.

I decided, since I'm woke and was offered a free shopping spree, I would make use, so I took a nice, hot shower to start my day. It was really hot, so I threw on a yellow tee that had a blue and purple peace sign on it, a pair of white, denim, cut off shorts, and a pair of light purple, high top converse.

I pulled my bang back, into a bump on top of my head, and put my hair into two ponytails, put on some purple hoops, grabbed my bag, and was about to walk outside, when I heard the doorbell ring. I moonwalked to the door. Why, I have no idea. Maybe, it's the pill I just took to get rid of my headache.

I opened the door to see this sweet, little girl in a brownie's uniform, smilimg and holding a box of cookies.

"Hi, would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

"Sorry, no thankyou," I replied. I don't have the cash to buy those nasty ass cookies. Her smile immediatly turned to a frown and her eyes turned cold.

"Look, bitch, all I want you to do is by some $3.00 cookies. Is that so fucking hard?" she asked. What the fuck?

"Excuse me?" I asked taken back.

"Are you dumb. By some fucking cookies!" she yelled.

"No, get the fuck off of my property!" I yelled. She glared and kicked me in my shin. I went down. Damn, those little orthapedic shoes have some power. The girl ran. I hopped out, holding my leg.

"Yeah, you better run, you little monkey on crack, with them old fucked up pigtails. I better not catch you on my street again or I'm going to fuck you up!" I yelled to her retreating back. She turned and flipped me the bird.

"Yeah, well fuck you too!" I said giving her the finger right back.

I turned to see Alice and Rosalie looking at me like I was crazy. I hopped to the car.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rosalie asked through snickers.

"That little bitch kicked me!" I yelled pointing towards the girl, who was skipping.

"You mean the girl skipping down the road?" Alice asked in disbelief. Who is she Dorothy, skipping down the fucking yellow brick road.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Get the fuck in the car!" Rosalie yelled over the music. I hopped in, literally, and she sped to Seattle. A 2 hour drive, only took 45 minutes. I'm telling you, that bitch is crazy. When we got out, Rosalie eyed me up and down.

"Problem, bitch?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked. I looked her up and down. She had on a bright, yellow, off the shoulder mini dress and some yellow round toe heels and yellow studs, completed with yellow sunglasses. Her hair was in a wavy side ponytail.

"Bitch, it's 100 fucking degrees outside, and you're wearing a long sleeved mini dress, out here looking like a big ass banana, and you have the nerve to ask what am I wearing." I said shaking my head.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just asked," she said laughing.

"I didn't say I didn't like your outfit either, I was just wondering," I said.

"Although if I look like a banana, you look like a pack of skittles," she said.

"What about Alice?" I asked. We looked at Alice. She had on an orangish, yellowish tube top and the matching shorts, with some white flats.

"She looks like a fucking gold fish." Rosalie said and we started laughing.

We shopped for an hour and I ended up with 7 tops, 4 skirts, 2 pairs of shorts, and 5 new pairs of shoes along with accessories and makeup. We stopped at the food court and I was sent to get the food.

"Hi there, can I give you anything, see anything you like?" the ugly guy behind the counter asked, trying to be sexy. That's not what they are supposed to say, is it?

"Uuuum, give me 3 cheeseburgers, 3 fries and 3 cokes, no ice." I said trying to distract him.

"15.65," he said ringing it up. I stood to the side waiting.

"Sooo, what's your name?" he asked trying to flirt. Key word being trying.

"Kionniana," I lied easily.

"That's a mouthful. Do you have a nickname?" he asked. I figured I'd make him squirm.

"Well, my girlfriends call me Kinky," I replied twirling my hair, trying not to laugh at his bewildered look.

"G-girlfriend, k-kinky?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," I said pointing to our table. The burger flipper put our order on the table and I snatched it up after closing his mouth and wiping the drool off of it with his shirt.

I brought the food to the table and we were joking and laughing.

"So Rose, still got your eyes on Emmett?" Alice asked. I damn near choked on a fry. She likes Emmett.

"Shut up, still got your eyes on Jasper?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Rose has liked Emmett since the 9th grade. She tried everything to get his attention, but it never worked, so she just admired him from afar while fucking everything on 2 legs, even 4," Alice said giggling.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. The damn horny ass dog came and licked my......"

"Okaaaaaay!" I cut her off. "What about you licking, I mean liking Jasper?" I asked quickly correcting myself. I'd have to ask Rose about that dog later on. She just shrugged. Well, I won't fuck them now. I'll just be their friends. Damn, the rules of friendship. Just then, Alice spit out her drink.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked and she pointed behind us. Slowly, we turned and there, in all her punk glory, sat Nicki.

* * *

_Sooo nothing major happened. Review. Maybe I could try to get atleast 10 reviews. Im not saying you have to, but I got alot of hits and if you take the time to review I will be soooooooooo happy. Thanks to my reviewers. New chapter already being written. So review and correct my grammar, give me suggestions, what wuld you like to see. I'm all ears. xoxo Mia. Review!!!!!!!_


	5. Let's play

Wow! Reviews make me happy. 5th chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank-you reviews. some of them made me laugh.

* * *

Nicki P.O.V

I walked to the food court after shopping. I needed a bunch of new things. As I sat down, I noticed Rosalie, Alice, and a new girl sitting at a table. Quickly, I scurried to a table farthest from them and placed the menu in front of my face. Not 2 minutes later, they walked up to me.

"Oh great, the little slut is going to make the food rot!" Rosalie aka bitch raved, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey Nicki," Alice said smiling. I grunted in acknowledgement. My eyes wandered to the new girl. She was gorgeous, of course, but she looked evil. In her hand she had a cup.

"Oh, I'm Bella, I just thought I'd come to offer you something to drink. Seeing as you're probably thirsty from all of your, um, activities." she said holding out the cup.

"Yeah, she just- oh my god," Rosalie cried as she "accidentally" knocked Bella's hand over and Bella "accidentally" dropped the drink all over my clothes.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled jumping up, shocked from the cold drink. Great, I looked down at my clothes. It looked like I pissed myself.

"It was an accident," Bella said shrugging and tossing the empty cup at me.

"Yeah, but it was funny!" Alice said and they all started laughing. I got up and ran out of the court.

"Aaaaah, little Nicki's all soft now. That's nothing compared to what's in store for you at school!" I heard her yell. I walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the stall. Why the hell is she still bitching over Chad? If she knew the troubles he caused me. The pain I went through. The door banged open and I quickly put my feet on the toilet, so they wouldn't see me.

"Did you see her hair?" Alice's voice asked.

"Yeah, she looked like shit." Bella replied.

"Well, you know it was probably sex hair. She is a slut." Rosalie's cold voice said.

"Did she look fat to you guys?" Alice asked.

"Did she? She's completely lost her figure from the picture I saw." Bella said. Just then, I saw a flash. Damn! Somone must have taken a picture of me. I can't imagine what they're going to do with it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little whore." Rosalie called. I placed my hand over my mouth to cover the sobs threatening to escape me. Why the hell is she doing this. All for a guy! Why is Bella doing this. She doesn't even know me. Well, I guess Rosalie brainwashed her with the we're sisters speech.

"Just wait to see what we do to you at school!" Rosalie called. I heard laughter, and then the door open, then close.

I walked out and went back to my table. They were gone. Oh God, I knew I was going to regret coming back. I just needed to get a better edcation. Sure my parents were filthy rich, but they cut me off. They wanted nothing more to do with me. Fucking Chad! Rosalie can have him.

Bella Pov( Monday)

Monday morning I awoke to my phone beeping, signaling a text. What the fuck! I looked at my clock, trying to make out the numbers through blurry eyes. Does that say 4:56? Who the fuck texts people at fucking 5am. This shit better be good. I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and my mouth dropped open in shock.

_28 new text messages_

Fucking bitch! You cannot be serious. Whoever the fuck this is better be dying or some shit. I looked at my inbox and fuck me stupid. They were all from fucking Rosalie. This bitch better have a good fucking reason for sending me 28 texts at 5 in the morning or I'm going to kick her ass.

I viewed the first one.

_Hey, wht r u doing? We got Nicki good huh? _

That's what she had to say. Yes, I am going to kick her ass. I scrolled down to the last one, unable to find interest in reading it.

_Y aren't u txting bck, bitch?_

Ugh! I deleted them and threw the phone back on my nightstand. I only had a couple minutes left of sleep, I might as well get up now. I sat up, half sitting, half lying against the headboard, flipping through some CD's that were on my nightstand.

_Toot that thang up mamii make it roll  
once you pop, pop lock it for me girl get low  
if yo mama gave it to you, baby girl let it show  
once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh) _

Oh my God! Who the fuck is calling me. I pressed the answer button and propped the phone between my ear and shoulder as I went through CD's.

"Hello?" I answered, bored.

"Hey, Bella!" an annoying voice replied. Oh cool, my mixed CD. This shit was the bomb. Note to self: Bump this shit, soon!

"Bella?" the voice asked. Oh yeah, I forgot I was on the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked. Oh, I've been looking for my Beyonce disk.

"It's....um.. Freddy." he answered. Shit! I so don't want to talk to him now.

"Tenés el número equivocado," I said in perfect Spanish.

"Uuuum......," he muttered confused.

"Adios Puntia!" I said and then hung up. I glanced over at my clock. 5:45. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower.

I threw on some black, lace knickers and bra and some fishnet tights. I pulled on my skirt, and my tank, and tie. I put on some knee-high white socks, with a black rim and my boots. My bang was pulled back into a bump again, and the rest of my hair fell down around my face. A pair of black hoops, and my bag, and I was ready for the day.

* * *

"I can't believe you made an abstinance bet with lord fuckward!" Rosalie said passing me the joint. We were currently sitting on the hood of her car smoking marijuana, in the school's parking lot. She was so damn loud, it's a wonder how we didn't get caught. Of course, I told her about the bet I made. Maybe I should fill you in on the rules.

Rules are simple. Me and Edward will not fuck anyone during this bet. The bastard had the nerve to ask if oral counted. Of course, the dipshit. Anyway, we both promised abstinance until one of us gave in. We both would tempt each other, and when the pressure got to be too much to handle, the peson who cracked would say I quit, and well ,um, I guess all of our sexual frustration would be taken out on each other.

I snickered as I heard Rose's name for Edward. Maybe it was the weed, but I found the shit hilarious.

"Seriously, I think you will lose." she said taking another drag.

"Well, thanks for the confidence bitch, you act like I'm a nympho"

She jumped off the car and pulled an umbrella out of the back seat. I cocked one eyebrow at her. This bitch is higher than a fucking bird!

"Why do you have a fucking umbrella?" I asked confused.

"For when it rains," she said pointing it up at the sky, which was perfectly sunny. I hopped off the car, rolling my eyes and stumbled my way to class with Rose.

"Where's Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Edward?" I whispered as we took our seats in class. She shrugged and put her head down. The stupid ass teacher started blowing my high as soon as she opened her stanky ass mouth.

"Class, please write a poem explaining how you feel." she said in her wheezy voice. Perfect. I took out a crayola and jotted down my poem.

_Roses are red, but my Rose is high_

_Violets are blue, she more fucked up than scy-fi_

_I'm horny as hell because I can't fuck_

_And I just smoked weed, Ah shucks I'm fucked up_

Personaly, I liked it, but I had to keep up apperances. So, I wrote some corny shit, in pen this time. Just as I was finishing my poem, a note appeared on my desk.

_Alice just texted me. They're all at her house. They are ditching today because Alice had a pimple on her chin. Anyway, we're gone after this period._

Alright then.

Edward Pov

It was a nice day at the Brandon house. Me, Jasper, and Emmett decided to ditch with Alice. She wasn't going because she had a fucking pimple the size of Texas on her small ass face. That didn't stop Jasper from sucking her tongue over on the love seat. The boy's been in love since he first saw her, but he has this crazy idea she's not interested. I think she is, or she wouldn't be dry humping him. From the floor of her room, where I was layed out, I took a swig of beer.

"Alice, where the fuck are your parents?" I asked. She turned around, halfway, to face me, while Jasper sucked on her neck.

"My dad's probably fucking his new secretary, Fiona, I think. Mom's out doing my dad's new boss, so he could get a raise, to pay for her new nose job," she moaned and turned back to Jasper. I laughed. Her family was just as dysfunctional as all of ours.

Jasper and Rosalie's parents were royally fucked up. While their dad was scared of them, their mom was mental in the head. She had this kind of role-playing thing going. Jasper had to actually call her "mommy". She would tuck him in, kiss his "boo boo". More like lick! While she was having foreplay with her son, she tried to be her daughter's best friend. Yeah, not a good idea. They pratically get away with anything.

Emmett's parents are, well, nutty. His mom's a coke whore and his dad spends most of his time in jail. Not your ideal life.

Alice's parents were not even a couple. They cheated on each other for each other. It's some messed up shit.

My parents were gone half of the time, and the other half of the time, they spent trying to avoid me. My mother was halfway across the world and my father brought home a different step-mom every month.

"Hey, Bella and Rosalie are on their way" Alice said. Ah, yes, Bella. Sex in boots. Bella- The boner bringer. Bella fucking Swan. See, this little bet I made is not working out so good.

"Hey, Eddie, you okay?" Emmett asked me. "You look like you just ate shit."

"Fuck you." was my reply. Just then, the doorbell rang and fuck me sideways, she still made my cock twitch. She looked like sex! Completed with the fucking fishnet stockings and hooker hair. She looked at me and smirked. Bitch knew what she was doing. She walked over and Jesus fucking Christ, she bent over to grab a beer. Shit, don't get up. Edward junior doesn't listen, because the horny ass thing rised like the sun. I squeezed my eyes together tightly, praying to God I didn't jump out of my pants and hump everything in sight.

"Down boy," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I opened one eye and there she stood, smiling. She walked away and went sat on Rosalie's lap.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

"Damn Alice, that thing is huge!" she laughed. She looks like she's bouncing up and down on Rose's lap. God, if we had whipped cream and cherries, think of all the possibilities.

"Fuck you!" Alice moaned, because Japser was kissing her neck.

"No, don't fuck me, fuck like me," she replied laughing. Emmett laughed and bumped fists with her. Her small, tiny hands could probably do alot of good to the world.

As if I wasn't being tortured enough. Just then my phone rang. I looked at caller id.

_Jessica _

Leave it to that fat, boner killing, she-beast to get me down. Eddie junior was as hard as rock before she called. Now it's just all down and depressed.

"Edward, I missed you, baby," her stupid voiced said as soon as I answered.

"Mm hmm,"

"So, what are you doing?" she asked. Well, I want to be doing Bella, but since that's not an option I replied with a simple

"Masterbating," I said. Everyone turned to look at me crazy. Emmett mouth a "What the fuck?" to Jasper, who shrugged in reply. I put my finger on my lip, signaling them to be quiet, and put my phone on speaker. They all moved closer as I placed it on the table.

"Jessica, baby, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I want you to do it too," I said

"Edward, are you doing it too?" she asked.

"Yeah, mmmm," I faked a moan. Emmett burst out laughing, but Rosalie placed her hand over his mouth.

"Jessy, baby, call out someone's name." I said. Of course she called out mine. I'd have to be specific with the bitch.

"Now, a girl," I said smiling. I was really enjoying this. I'm a sick fuck. It surprised me what she said, though.

"Bellllaaaa," she screamed. I looked over at Bella and damn near choked from the look on her face. She slammed the phone shut and fell back on the couch.

"Well, I'll be damned," she said and everyone started laughing.

"It was just getting good!" I said smiling. 1 point for me.

"Look, you sick bastard, I'd rather not hear Jessica fucking Stanley scream my name while coming." she said in disgust.

From where she was laying, I could see between her legs. I neary pissed myself. For what reason you ask? Read below,

"Where the fuck are your underwear?" I asked her. She shot up and stared at me in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Where. the. fuck. are your panties?" I asked.

* * *

So what did ya think. Poor Nicki, why did she leave you ask. If you can guess right, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Review.! Love ya.


	6. Teasing him

**Hiya. I got some great answers. Oh and most of you wondered what happened to Bella's panties. Here ya go. It's not what you would expect. This actually happened to me and my friend. The school never found out. Haha. Review.**

* * *

Bella Pov:

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Bella, you go commando?" Emmett asked, more like laughed. I sent a glare to him and he shut up. I looked at Rosalie for help, but she just avoided my eyes. Bitch!

"None of your damn buisness!" I yelled to Edward, who had that panty dropping smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you went back on our deal," he said. Panty dropping son of a bitch.

"What deal?" Emmett asked. Edward then told everyone our deal, while I sat with my legs closed tighter than Rosalie's top.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked hurt.

"I knew," Rose stated proudly. Bitch. I'm going to kick her ass.

"La Bella, can you please tell us why you are panty-less?" Jasper asked. Goofy looking motherfucker.

"Well......" I started, "they're stuffed in the toilet at school." I finaly admitted.

"Huh?" Jasper asked.

"This is what happened," Rosalie said after moments of silence. Oh, now you choose to speak up.

_Flashback:Rosalie's pov_

_Ring Ring_

_The bell rang signaling us class was over._

_"Ready to get the hell out of here?" I asked Bella. She pulled on her bag, and we walked out. As soon as we got outside, I pulled out my stash._

_"What the hell are you doing. Can you fucking wait, you dope head!" Bella asked, rolling her eyes._

_"No bitch, that sweaty, wig wearing teacher blew my high." I answered trying to work with one hand._

_"Well, come on, I have to pee," she said walking in the direction of the bathroom. We walked in on 2 girls in the mirror._

_"Get the fuck out," I demanded and they scurried away like little mice. I hopped up on the sink and took a puff. I heard the toilet flush and then chaos._

_"Fuck!" Bella yelled. Damn, she's messing with my cool._

_"What's wrong now, bitch?" I asked, irritated._

_"This shit for toilet's flooding." she yelled. I looked down and sure enough, there was water coming from the stall, moving fast. I laid back, makin sure my feet were off of the floor. _

_"Don't just fucking sit there, help me!" she said, turning to look at me._

_"Fuuuuuck noooo, I'm on cloud 9," I said, inhaling once again._

_She came and snatched the joint out of my hand and broke it in half, and proceeded to toss it in the water._

_"Bitch, that was the best joint I've ever rolled," I yelled jumping up, my feet splashing the water._

_"I don't give a fuck! You're trying to get high, while the bathroom is flooding!" she yelled._

_"Not my fault your wide ass vagina fucked up the plumbing!" I yelled right back._

_"Look, you Serena Van der Woodsen wannabe, you better get your fat ass over here, and help me!" she yelled. I gasped._

_"I am not fat you big eyed deer!" I said crossing my arms over my chest._

_"I didn't say you, you big duck, I said your ass! Now help me!"_

_I uncrossed my arms. "What do you want me to do?" I asked._

_"Look for something to stuff in the hole!" she said. I giggled._

_"Now is not the time to think about sex. I told you, you would lose the bet," I said still giggling._

_"No bitch, not that hole, this hole!" she said pointing to the toilet._

_"Stick your big ass hair in there," I suggested._

_"Why don't you just stick your ashy ass feet in here too." _

_"Here," I said giving her rolls of toilet paper. I watched her stuff the rolls in the toilet hole, but there was still a small part uncovered._

_"I need something else, but toilet paper won't fit," she said. I sat back down and leaned back._

_"Rose, I know you have a SUV for an ass, but park it, and help me!" she said. I pulled of my thong and handed it to her._

_"What the fuck am I supposed to do with your thong?" she asked looking at it._

_"Wipe your forehead with it. Your sweating like a hooker in church," I replied sarcastically._

_"This isn't a strip joint. Put your underwear back on," she said, handing them back to me._

_"Move," I said, pushing her out of the way and stuffing my thong in the toilet. _

_"This is sad," she muttered._

_"Give me your underwear!" I demanded. She leaned back, and pulled off her underwear, through her stockings. I stuffed them in the hole and the water stopped._

_"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand._

_"What now?" I asked._

_"You're wet," she said._

_"Not really, I haven't seen anyone worth getting wet for, " I replied. _

_"No stupid." she said. She turned on the dryer and stood under it. I followed her lead. _

_"Come on, let's go," she said grabbing my hand and leading me to my car._

_End of flashback_

Bella Pov

"So Rosalie doesn't have on underwear either?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up, you big buffoon." she said smacking him on the back of the head.

"For the record, it was a nice view," Edward said. So he wants to play huh? Okay. I walked over to Alice's stereo and put on Akon's 'I wanna fuck you'.

_Convict...Music...and you know we a front.  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know_

As the music started, I started to sway to the music, with my hands in the air. I looked at Edward with an evil smirk on my face, fully aware he was about to get one hell of a show. I gave Rose and Alice a smile, signaling them to come with me. They gave a knowing smirk, and got up. I hopped on the table, and they followed my lead.

Alice turned so that my ass was on her front, I was in the middle, and Rose was facing me. Alice was grinding onto my ass and Rosalie and I were rubbing all over each other, our legs spread apart as we ground onto each other thighs. The guys were watching every move we made. I purposely locked eyes with Edward, who was damn near drooling, and turned around and kissed Alice, as Rose's hands wrapped around my waist and she ground on my back.

I heard Jasper start hyperventilating and watched as Edward swallowed hard, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. I wound my hands in Alice's hair and yanked it back and sarted kissing her neck. I felt my legs being spread and Rosalie crawled in between me and Alice. She raised up my top and started licking her way up my stomach, neck, and then she bit down. I moaned.

"Oh my God!" I heard Emmett wheeze, trying to gasp for air.

"Holy fuck!" Edward called out. Yes, bitch! Score 1 for Bella. My thigh was between Rosalie's and Alice was now behind me. Just then, Emmett came and carried Rose to another room and Jasper came to steal Alice, leaving me and Edward alone. His eyes never left mine as he walked up to me and pulled me roughly to his body. An involuntary moan escaped my lips. What the fuck am I doing. I'm strong. Not weak. Don't lose the bet.

The song changed to Nasty Gring by Adina Howard. Edward spun me, so that I was facing him. Our chests were touching again as he began to grind his hips into mine. He smirked at me all sexy like and shit before he nuzzled my neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of my throat. I just really wanted to throw him down on the floor and fuck the shit out of him, but I will not lose this bet.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked in his sexy fuck me now voice.

"What?" I whispered. He ground his cock into me and I damn near came. The big bitch was erect and from the feel of it, really, really, really huge.

"You like that, huh?" he asked smirking. Fucking tease wants to play hard ball huh?

I turned around, so that my back was facing him and put my hand on top of his and moved it to my front, wrapping around to caress my inner thigh. I pushed him on, further up my thigh as our hips still swayed to the rhythm of the music, his erection grinding into my ass. His hands traveled further as he found his winnings.

I heard a primal growl come from Edward's chest, the rumble so strong I could feel it's vibration. I turned my head to the side, catching sight of his face with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

"I thought you might like that," I said innocently, biting the corner of my bottom lip, smirking at his reaction.

"Fucking tease," he growled. That was sexy.

"I love animalistic behavior," I moaned. I turned around and pushed his chest up against the wall.

"What the fuck?" he asked breathing hard.

"I'm not into whores, though," I said smirking. His eyes turned cold.

"Fuck you then, you cock tease." he snarled.

"Fuck you too, you little man-slut!" I yelled.

"You little gold digging bitch, who the hell do you think you are? You come barreling in here playing your fucking games. You need to be brought down a notch," he said glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Who's gonna do it? You? Ha! You no good fucking, turn a nun into a freak, son of a bitch. Who knows what I'll catch from you!" I yelled.

"Me? What about you?" he asked increduously.

"What about me?" I asked coldly.

"You've just about fucked half of the state. You call me a whore, you're a hypocrite." he hissed. I was speechless. Well, not really.

"Fuck you, you motherfucker, I swear, if you ever cross my path, Charlie's shot gun will be whipped out faster than your crotch whips out when you see an easy lay!" Well, I wasn't totally at a loss for words.

"We'll see, you'll be begging me to fuck you!" he yelled. I waled up to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Game on."

I stepped back. "Rose, Alice, I'm leaving." I called out. I heard a moan, then some cement from the ceiling fall. Damn, horny fucks.

"I take it that was my answer to get the fuck out," I yelled. The moans got louder. I grimaced and scrambled out the door, without 1 look at Edward. Fuck! How am I going to get home? "Edward, can you give me a ride?" I yelled.

"What kind?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. I'm so going to regret this.

* * *

**Read and Review. I wrote this in detention. Don't ask how! :) review Review Review oh and check out my other stories. Luv ya**


End file.
